In many building construction or other settings, there is a need for a significant amount of caulk. Generally sold in tubes, caulk can be awkward to carry from place to place around a jobsite. It can also be messy and extremely difficult to remove when caulk accidentally comes in contact with unintended surfaces.
Some within the industry have tried to solve this problem, but with unsatisfactory results. For example, Guida describes a device in U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,215 in which a panel is mounted to a wall to hold several tubes of caulk and a caulk gun. The device is not transportable, however, and fails to address the fundamental concerns at issue with this invention.
Gassel, et al. describes a caulk tube carrier in their U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,797. In the Gassel carrier, several tubes of caulk are wedged within a frame so that it can be carried about a worksite. The Gassel device is limited in several respects, such as the inability to accommodate a caulk gun, the difficulty in removing tubes, and the instability of the device when loaded with caulk. These and other prior efforts have tried but failed to produce a suitable device.